Destiny Calls
by ProfessorAllen
Summary: Merlin has been waiting patiently for his liege, the Once and Future King, his best friend Arthur Pendragon. But he finds that his destiny is inextricably connected to a certain Hogwarts student with a destiny of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Merlin put Arthur's body inside a boat and let it float across Lake Avalon toward the Isle of the Blessed. Arthur had died, Merlin had failed. Destiny itself had failed. Kilgharrah had told him that Arthur was called the "Once and Future King" for a reason: that he was fated to rise again at a time when Albion needed him most.

The Old Religion worked in mysterious ways. Here he was, thinking he was its servant, and was going to witnesses the removal of the ban on magic, side-by-side with the greatest king, but because of Mordred, now Arthur would have to rise again, when Albion was in great peril. That isn't going to come anytime soon, Merlin thought to himself, and found himself going back to the Isle of the Blessed, to clear his mind and think about the things he had learnt about himself over the past few days.

Merlin met Kilgharrah for the last time at the Isle of the Blessed, three days after the Battle of Camlann had ended.

"I am dying, Young Warlock." Said Kilgharrah, in the wise way that he said everything.

"No, Kilgharrah, don't say that. I can't lose you too."

"That is the case, Merlin. Everybody grows old, and I'm afraid my time has come to an end". At this, Merlin realised what a great friend the Greatest Dragon has been to helped him in every step of his journey, and now he would have to say goodbye to him.

"At least give me something to remember you by." Merlin said sadly.

"Well then, you shall have the object with the greatest magical potential. The extent of its power may even rival yours, Merlin." Kilgharrah separated one of his scales and handed it to Merlin. Merlin could practically see the powerful magic radiating off it.

"Thanks Kilgharrah, I will always remember you, the Greatest of all Great Dragons."

"Look after Aithusa, Emrys, and remember my last words to you: you will live the longest life." and with that, the mightiest Dragon fell to the ground, exhausted. Merlin was confused as why the Dragon had said that he would live the longest life. Arthur would rise again, and he wouldn't be there to see it. He hoped somebody worthy would be there to fulfil his unfinished destiny.

He started to make his way back to Camelot, passing over Camlann seeing the destruction of the Battle. He made his way through the myriad of bodies, seeing a few familiar faces in them. He saw Mordred, lying dead in the middle of the battlefield, with his equivalent of the immortal sword, Excalibur. Merlin took it in his hands and surveyed it. It had Morgana's magic and Aithusa's breath on it. Excalibur was now with Arthur, in Avalon, and so this was the only immortal sword existing. Merlin took it in his hands, and shrugged. He may as well keep it, because if it fell into the wrong hands, the end would not be well, and he may find a use for it.

He travelled for two days, and came across the druid camp. The druids surrounded him, and as usual, the leader spoke to him telepathically.

"Well done Emrys, you have completed the first part of your destiny. You have put an end to Morgana, and though it saddens my heart to say it, one of our own, the young Mordred"

"I never trusted him. I knew that it was his destiny to put an end to Arthur, and I tried to end him with every opportunity I had, I failed and now Arthur…" Merlin shed a tear, "is dead, and there is nothing I can possibly do about it."

"You do know that Arthur is fated to rise again. He is, after all, the Once and Future King. And you will be at his side when he does."

"How can I possibly be at his side. He will not rise for a thousand years." Merlin didn't bother using his mind to say this. He just shouted it to the man in front of him.

"That is why we address you as Emrys. After all, that is not your real name, is it?" He said calmly, using normal speech.

"I don't understand" said Merlin. Why would the name Emrys have anything to do with his destiny. He had failed it, and there wasn't any way in which he would be with Arthur. Why had Kilgharrah said that he would live the longest life?

"In our tongue, the name Emrys holds a special significance as the most powerful sorcerer to ever live" At this, everybody bowed their head slightly towards Merlin. "This you may already know. But the meaning of the symbol Emrys, it means immortal"

Nothing could describe what Merlin felt at that moment. He was immortal. He wouldn't age, and he would be at Arthur's side, even though it may be thousands of years. He would wait. He would wait until the time where Albion was in its deepest danger. A danger that only Arthur could free it from. "Thank you, Druids" He bowed down to them, as a sign of respect, to acknowledge the knowledge and respect that they had given him over the course of these years. "Thank you for everything".

He came upon Camelot by nightfall, when the gates were about to be closed. He entered Camelot, and it was still the place that he used to know. The stalls were closing, and everybody was going inside to go to sleep. He could telepathically detect an atmosphere of sadness surrounding the whole town, and he smiled inwardly. Everybody in Camelot had respected the Once and Future King, and everybody was equally saddened at his loss. The guards let him into the castle when he arrived. The court was still in session, even though it was going to be closed after a while. He had no intention of going there.

He wandered around the castle, seeing the place that he knew for 10 years. He passed the Knight's chambers, the kitchen, and the royal chambers. He remembered all the adventures that he had in here, sneaking in the night, stopping people who meant bad for Arthur. He started to remember, and abruptly, he stopped.

He had to get away from here.

He couldn't stay at Camelot, there were too many memories. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing everybody he knew and loved dying in front of his eyes, and he, the Greatest Sorcerer to ever live, couldn't do anything about it. Without thinking, he started to run. He passed the court, where Guinevere and all the remained of the Knights of the Round Table were having a feast. He wondered what about. Ah, they had won the war.

"Who goes there?" said a voice from behind him. He froze. He knew who it was. It was Percival. He knew that he would trust him, but he couldn't stay at this place. He didn't want to see anybody. The pain of being separated with them would be too much. He began to cry as he turned around to see the astonished face of Percival, and shouted, " **Fluge** " Percival flew back, landed on the hard ground and passed out instantly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he began to run away once more. He ran through the streets of Camelot, passed Gaius's chambers, passed Gwen's old chambers, passed the gates, and out in to the forest. Tears were pouring from his face as he said " **Bedyrne mec! Astý** **re mec** **þ** **anonweard!** " and teleported to the location of the Crystal Cave, and he shut himself out from the rest of the world. He would watch over Camelot, but never return.

Merlin didn't want this to happen. He wished that he could stay in Camelot, but he knew he couldn't. He knew, thanks to Kilgharrah that Camelot would fall and something brilliant would be built in its place, something that would signify the acceptance of magic. He will watch over this, but he would never come out of the Crystal Cave until Camelot had fallen, and all his friends had died. With that, he lay down, and started to sleep. Here he would lie for eternity, waiting for the Once and Future King, his best friend, Arthur, to awaken again, and under his leadership finally bring acceptance of magic to Albion

 **This story is a reupload of my original story because I don't care about people's opinions.**

 **Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor common room, just being released by Madam Pomfrey. He was thinking fervently about the the conversation that had taken place in there just a few hours ago, and was shocked at the way that the Minister of Magic was reacting to the situation. Dumbledore, and himself, had told him in very clear words that Voldemort had indeed returned, and he had just rebutted by saying that these were the ramblings of madmen, by which he meant Dumbledore and Harry himself.

Why would Fudge react so badly to this news… was the singular resounding thought in Harry's mind. Thinking about this, subconsciously making his way to the Gryffindor common room, Harry was lost in a world of his own creation, one occupied solely by his thoughts, one he would like to escape into every now and then, for the purpose of assessing every event in his life. Navigating through the passageways of Hogwarts, not paying a single bit of attention to his surroundings, Harry found himself lying flat on the ground, having just crashed into a person or an object.

Adjusting his glasses to accommodate his blurry vision, Harry made out a figure of a hand above his chest, a hand he gripped and pulled on to bring himself back upright again. Harry looked up at the person the helping hand belonged to and was greeted with an unfamiliar face.

This particular person looked to be about their age, which Harry found strange as he knew almost everybody in his year, and most people in the year above him. He was fair-skinned, and, from what Harry noticed, extremely thin. His cheekbones protruded, enhancing his smile and giving him an altogether goofy appearance.

He had a very peculiar fashion sense, in that their was something almost medieval about his attire. He was wearing a brown, very worn down jacket, over a blue shirt and blue jeans. Something that Harry found to be very weird was the fact that this person wore a handkerchief of sorts over his neck.

Instinctively, and perhaps due to his not-so-friendly experiences in the magical world so far, the first question he thought to ask was, "Who are you?"

"Oh, you may not know me, I am new", came the calm reply, "I am Marcus Myers. I have just come from the American School of Magic, because my uncle has relocated to England, and so I applied at Hogwarts. I was just going to the Headmaster's Office for my test, do you know where it is?"

Harry was slightly distracted, and so he answered after a good few seconds, "Um, right. The Headmaster's Office. Follow me, I'll take you there." He began to lead the way to Dumbledore's Office,

When they arrived at the office, Harry realised how blunt he had been with Marcus earlier so he stated,"Sorry for the rudeness, I didn't recognise you and I'm just a little beware of strangers. Knock on the door, and Professor Dumbledore will let you inside."

The boy smiled, thanked him, and knocked on the door, "I'll take it from here, and you're forgiven, even though I didn't take any offense to that." Harry smiled back at the boy, and started to make his way back to where he was supposed to be headed in the first place, the Gryffindor common room, now pondering about a different subject altogether, the subject of Marcus Myers. He thought his attitude was really refreshing and provided a break from all of the negativity that him and his friends had been around recently. He looked forward to see Marcus in the future, but right now, he needed a nice long sleep.

Meanwhile, Merlin's plan had been an utter success. He had introduced his-fake-self to Harry Potter, and succeeded in... well making sure Harry knows that he exists. Merlin was more than okay from watching the progress of the modern wizarding world through the sidelines, but after seeing Thomas Riddle return and the numerous dangers that Harry had been through, in barely 15 years of his life. he had decided to play a more… direct role in making sure that he fulfils his destiny. He needed to ensure the young boy fulfilled the, quite frankly, immense destiny on his shoulders, because Merlin's destiny directly depended on it.

After Camelot had fallen, and was invaded by the lands of Amata in 970, Merlin came out of the Crystal Cave. He had spent his time in there practicing every area of Magic, and now was the time to put it to good use. Amata were newly settled in Camelot, and they didn't know who protected Camelot. After all, the Greatest Sorcerer had been dead for many years.

He made his way to the place where Camelot once stood, and saw something that make his blood boil to severely high temperatures. The army of Amata didn't want to invade Camelot for its lands, they wanted to destroy the lands of their former enemy. They wanted to humiliate everybody that had once called Camelot their home by showing them how weak an army it had and how easily it had been destroyed. Merlin clenched his teeth in order to stop his magic from escaping him and destroying everything. He just couldn't tolerate the soldiers wreaking havoc in every part of the town, and the people nowhere to be seen. Merlin had seen the future in the scrying crystals. He had known that the people of Camelot will the first people in the world who were free and without any noble power ruling over them, and that soon this will follow on to the rest of the world, but he never imagined it would be in this way. This way was wrong, and unjust to the people of Camelot! Merlin had to exact revenge for this cruel and selfish act by the completely irresponsible army of Amata

He waited for the soldiers to finish their wrecking of the town before he unleashed his fury on them. When everything as far as the eye could see was levelled, the soldiers decided that enough had been done . Oh, but Merlin wasn't going to let them out without a fight. There were what, 500 of them. Not even much of a challenge. Not for Merlin anyways.

The soldiers reassembled into their troops near the front of the town and started to march out toward Amata. They stopped when they saw a person in front of them. A person with a blue shirt, red neckerchief, and a brown jacket. He was slightly built, and looked about 25 years in age. He was actually 310 years old, not that that mattered now. He had this expression on his face, the expression that screamed Revenge! He stopped in front of them assembled in ranks and shouted, "What have you done to my home?"

The leader started to laugh, and soon was joined with the rest of the army. "What have we done to yer home. What des it looke like we've done? We've destroyed it, boy. Now go back to yer mother."

"I will not let you get away with this" he shouted, which was met with more louder and uproarious laughter. "What de you want? A duel or somethin'" the leader asked, still finding the thought of a puny boy fighting against the mightiest soldiers absolutely ridiculous.

"No I'm going to kill every single one of you, and nobody will escape this" Now everybody was slightly annoyed. Why was this ridiculous boy standing there blocking their way, and saying that they have to "pay" for all that they have done? What could he possibly do?

"And how do you think yer gona do tha'" the leader replied, now slightly irritated.

"Like this" Merlin shouted, and put his hands forward. Nothing happened from the perspective of the leader looking straight ahead at Merlin, still having a laugh of the whole situation, but nobody else was laughing. He turned around and saw that his whole army of 500 men was lying on the ground, lifeless. He turned back and looked towards Merlin with terror in his eyes, "Who are you?"

"I am Emrys, the mortal embodiment of magic." He thrust his hands forward, and the leader flew backwards as his eyes turned fiery golden. " And you shouldn't have done that." Merlin said with sadness in his eyes. And saying that, he left again, and went back to the Crystal Cave. Now a structure would be built, one that would signify the acceptance of magic. He decided not to go back to the Crystal Cave, but instead, blend in with the mortal magic users. He wanted to see and be a part of this structure that they were building, he just wondered what it would be.

He started to make his way into the forest, hoping to come across the Druids. He found that to his surprise, the Druids weren't at any place near the surrounding areas of Camelot where he could still feel the power of the Old Religion. Instead, after his long period of inactivity, he could feel a weaker presence in the air. He found that this presence resembled the magic of the old religion, but had a more fragile, a younger feel to it. If he concentrated enough, he could actually physically see this magic all around him, which was more a testament to this flimsy magic than his own prowess of magic.

Following this magic to the origin source, he came upon the Druids, and saw that there weren't many in number. Only eight at the particular camp that he had happened to come upon. He went inside, and asked of them, "What happened to all the Druids?"

The man was slightly surprised to see him, but after hearing his question, a grim expression came across his face, "Ever since a few hundred years ago, the magic found inside us Druids has been harder and harder to channel out. Nobody has died, but everybody has gone to live with the Muggles" Merlin gave a chuckle at this.

"Muggles? What are Muggles?" he asked. He had never learnt the Druid tongue, and some words sounded absolutely ridiculous.

"In our language, Muggles are the people who aren't gifted with magic", he explained, "and only a short amount of us remain that can channel the magic naturally." Merlin was shocked at the state that Magic was in. He had to make the Sorcerers and Druids adapt to a new form of Magic. This magic had to be easier to channel. He knew that there was a language that was prominent in Albion, Latin: the language of the Roman civilization that had long declined. The language of the Old Religion

And suddenly he knew what he had to do. He said to the man, "I think I have an idea. What if we produced a magical instrument for the Druids to channel their magic through, like perhaps a ring, or a staff? Or a wand?"

The man's eyes widened "That's perfect! Then we will be able to make everybody's magic channel out." His conversation faded out, and now he was looking at Merlin in an expression of awe, "Who are you?"

Merlin wasn't used to being in the spotlight, and so completely overlooked the expression of awe on the man's face and simply replied. "Oh, me? I'm Merlin, and you?" he asked in turn.

"My name is Godric, Godric Gryffindor, pleased to meet you. And are you really named after the great sorcerer, because no Druid is allowed to use that name."

Merlin was left speechless.

 **Okay, so I quickly wrote up this chapter after seeing the response I received for my first chapter! Thanks a lot to the followers and favourites, and a special thanks to the thanks to the reviewers of my story! Guys, please don't hesitate to give me feedback, however harsh it may be. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you LATER!**

 **This story is a reupload of my original story because I don't care about people's opinions.**

 **Enjoy**


End file.
